Crescent Moon
by Amaliah Black
Summary: For a thousand times she's drowning in pain. How many times she's draining off of the living flows. Yet all she could reach out is a raging heart. And now her soul is kind of dazed. Feels strange like an unbridled horse. Cram the dark soot whichever got her mind's eye been surrounded. "Why must have been in alienation?" "The silence, singing the voice of each restless heart."


**Author's note: This is my first English fan fiction, so im really sorry if there are some words that hardly to be understood. I suck at English literature, but if you've completely read this stuff-please fill the review box :D I really really need your comments about this fic.**

**Yosh. Yoroshiku :3**

* * *

**.**

For a thousand times she's drowning in pain. How many times she's draining off of the living flows. Yet all she could reach out is a raging heart. And now her soul is kind of dazed. Feels strange like an unbridled horse. Cram the dark soot whichever got her mind's eye been surrounded.

.

* * *

**Warning: strange plot, confusing, typos, grammar sucks, etc.**

**Disclaimer:**

**InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

**Happy Reading**

**RnR**

**Dont like dont read ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Why must have been in alienation?_

_The silence, singing the voice_

_Of each restless heart_

_Through such yearning rain_

_As if it is an embers that light up..._

_._

_._

* * *

**_"Crescent Moon"_**

* * *

Autumn breeze sneaked inside the collar of his white-cherry blossom_ kimono. _He felt such unusual flames by his mind, but seemed to never care. That _daiyoukai _ pulled his step back and came inside. Never really mind of his shiny manes that being blown by the wind.

Possibly his face would never be tired of scrapping the same sketch. But, who ever knew that the aristocrat have also such feeling?

"Lord Sesshomaru_..._?"

A little-dwarf green creature popped his head inside the door. He saw his very beautiful master that beyond the stars was standing right in front of the window—did not even turn the head. But he was pretty sure, that aristocrat actually heard his voice.

"How long it will take, my Lord?"

"..."

"You see_—_everything you wanted totally has come true, has it not? Ho-how long you will take to keep Rin in that human village, Sesshomaru-_sama_? Will you bring her back to here..."

"It's none of your business." His burly body was still facing the window. As if his amber diamonds could cut through the darkness of night.

"But... but, my Lord—don't you..."

"Silence." He answered fiercely. "Get out—of here."

Jaken instantly gasped. Yet nothing he could do but to obey his master's words.

"Y-yes, my Lord."

.

.

_Scratching the wounds were metamorphosed_

_Being Lost in the dead of night_

_Shouting such the despair vows_

_Cursing the fragments of mind_

_Keeping a million of restrained tears_

_And now traces of laughter increasingly dissapear..._

_._

_._

Empty. So quiet. Every single thing had gone much colder. There was nothing more piercing than a vapidity numb itself. Who cared about this magnificent castle. Who the hell cared about the emperor which has been stood steadily. Indeed—all these things were what he previously wanted. Nevertheless, there was still one thing that always rose, then broke down the waves from his heart.

His raging heart.

Sesshomaru knew. He solemnly understood what he was actually supposed to do. And a hesitancy today seemed to start pressing his chest.

Did he have to bring Rin back to his life?

While on the other hand, each of his enemies would be getting to know his weak point inside of that girl.

Could he still let Rin go around him any longer?

While in the other side, she would be threatened back. To be swallowed by the death. As before.

Was he too naive...?

Or just being so selfish?

Yes. Naturally that aristocratic was born to be a selfish one.

.

.

_Not malignancy is the enemy of human being_

_Go and ask tsunami, who was exactly the enemy of mortals?_

_Not the sea is enemy of human being, nor the ocean waves_

_But a feeling._

_Feeling could kill anyone—_

_._

_._

Rin had not slept yet. Didn't feel like getting sleep among her own solitude nights. She laid down alone upon the white _futon. _Kaede-_bachan _and Kohaku had already slept a few moments ago. She was all alone like nobody she could speak to, now. Her tiny fingers slowly opened up the curtain on her side. She looked across. Then found a crescent moon. A very beautiful crescent moon seemed really blue. It was hung by the dark sky with no stars. Made her being reminded of somebody.

Somebody whom she really missed.

The one who used to always save her life—

Who always made her cherish every single moment she spent.

Once she slipped a name out of her mouth...

"Lord Sesshomaru—" she whispered to herself. Curled up in the middle of the coldness. Her lips was terribly trembled. She tried to hold back the tears. Wanted to not cry. "Do you—still remember me?" Her shiny eyes seemed to be filled with such water wall.

"I know. You will come back—as i promised, im still here. Waiting for you. Do you hear me, Lord Sesshomaru?" Her tone sounded so fragile. Still mumbling as if the moon could answer her cry.

Yet the moon was too deaf. Mute.

"Yea. I'm pretty sure you will be right back. I—i'm really sure..." The tears now absolutely had been crawled out of her eyelids. Scattered as like evening dews.

It was all made her realize.

A weakly mortal like herself—could never ever be together with a very strong-powerful _daiyoukai _like him.

Like Lord Sesshomaru.

.

...

"_Lord Sesshomaruuu... don't forget to come back! Promise me, okaaaay?"_

That shout. For many times that shout pushed back to the surface.

"_Lord Sesshomaru—if i died, one day. Would you... always remember me?"_

Sesshomaru lifted his head up. His golden sapphires had been wide opened.

"Rin—"

His heart vividly felt the sorrow. His natural face that used to be always calm as water in rushing river, just had changed out. With the rolling surf embraced the ocean. Torn apart. The voices were like a sting whichever invading his very eyes. And also his mind—or probably his heart.

Did he miss?

He cursed on himself. He never felt as weak as it is that the heart successfully crippled his harsh feeling. He never felt this fool till he looked so pathetic. Tragically pathetic.

Would the world be laughing out to see him—the powerful one being fade away like dust? Like this way?

.

_Just a missing heart got the Earth raining_

_And the crescent moon, a leaf of eternally_

_Only saddened was waiting for the kindness_

_Deeper inside of a thousand and one wishes..._

_._

"Rin—" Sesshomaru solemnly could feel a tremble of his chest. "I will be back..."

.

.

**~END~**

* * *

**Forgive me if you found a lot of wrong grammar in those freaking words... send me such review and corrections. Thank you 33**


End file.
